<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Happy Birthday by SimplyTaboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119069">A Very Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTaboo/pseuds/SimplyTaboo'>SimplyTaboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bruises, Choking, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Play, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Ex Sex, FWB, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seriously they're bad at negotiations and communication and aftercare, Sub Tony Stark, Super Soldier Stamina, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTaboo/pseuds/SimplyTaboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never wants anything easy for his birthday, except this year, when all he wants is a threesome with his ex-boyfriend and current friend-with-benefits. They're dating each other, so it should be fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinSmith/gifts">SinSmith</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve made an effort to focus, to have a gentle conversation with Bucky. He rarely had a hard time focusing, especially when it came to just talking. But, Tony was so uncharacteristically quiet, and after the long day he’d had of not knowing where either of those two were, only to be beckoned to this lavishly expensive hotel room, he was a little distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes kept falling to where the older man was, laying across Bucky’s lap and breathing smoothly, slowly as to not spill the liquor in the crystal tumbler resting on the smooth skin of his back. This was the scene he’d walked into, Bucky sitting calmly in the leather chair, Tony bent over his lap, reading a magazine and resting a glass of whiskey against Tony like he was nothing more than a convenient lap desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyone would be distracted by that alone, doubly so because all that Tony wore was a pair of pastel pink lace panties. Bucky seemed pleased with the distraction, the way the vibranium hand kept slowly caressing the curve of Tony's ass, trailing over thin fabric as he made conversation. It had started pretty calmly, how’re you doing, how was your day, what’s the weather before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can ask him, you know." Bucky said, grinning that playful, mischievous grin that Steve had seen a thousand times. It was all Bucky, all suave Brooklyn boy. Steve cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask him what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything you want, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask him how many times I've fucked him this weekend." Steve felt his cheeks flush, and as his astute blue eyes fell back to where that metal hand caressed Tony's skin. He could see some bruises, greenish and healing, through the thin lace. Bucky's hand moved, and Steve watched as his hand slipped under the delicate fabric, and he was willing to bet a few of those cold fingers slipped inside Tony judging by the way the man fought not to shudder, trying to stay still.  He watched as Tony's breathing stuttered, just a touch, and Bucky picked up his drink, taking a leisurely sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave Tony a second to adjust as Bucky worked those metal fingers in him, the engineer turning his head to face Steve. His mouth went dry, licking his lips at the way Tony flushed, the way those brown eyes were blown wide and honest. Like he wanted Steve to ask him, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony, how many times has Bucky fucked you this weekend?" Steve felt his cock twitch, such a vulgar question, and he knew the low rumble in his voice was exactly what they both wanted to hear. How did he wind up playing along with Bucky’s little game?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lost count, " Tony answered, voice dripping with arousal. Steve felt himself flush, shifting his arms from crossed protectively over his chest to settle on the armrests of the chair. No one could blame him for being turned on, but he didn’t want to show his entire hand if he didn’t have to. Bucky made a disapproving sound. He shifted his wrist, and whatever he was doing made Tony writhe, whined a little and made his eyes unfocus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lost count, what?" Bucky responded, voice harsh and threatening despite the joy and pleasure that was across his handsome features. Playing the part. He brought the tumbler back to the skin of Tony's back, hand holding it there as Tony's breathing stayed spiked for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Sir, I lost count, sir!" Tony whined, and Steve couldn't tear his eyes away. Tony was shaking, and Bucky’s wrist shifted again, making the engineer squirm, jostling the liquid that sat low in the crystal glass on his back, his thighs tensing and spreading a little wider from where he was bent over Bucky’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you were supposed to be smart, Stark,” Bucky quipped, sounding cold and disinterested. But Steve could see the fire in those blue eyes, how invested in this he was. “Can you count at all? How many fingers do I have in you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-three, sir. You have three fingers inside me,” Tony stammered, his voice hoarse like he’d been shouting for too long. Steve wondered if Bucky had been this rough with every part of Tony, wondered if his voice was hoarse from his throat aching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, knew you could count, princess,” somehow, that didn’t sound like a kind epithet. Tony’s face flushed, dark red, his brow crinkling just a touch. Annoyance. Steve knew that face, it was one that was usually followed by a grin, by baiting someone into a fight, by yapping until fists were thrown. But instead, Tony just closed his eyes, let out a shuddering breath, and lowered his gaze back to the floor, steadying his trembling muscles as Bucky kept gently rocking the hand in his panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” he mumbled, so quiet that Steve was surprised to hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him how much you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not me,” Bucky quipped, letting go of the glass and gently running warm fingers down Tony’s spine, tracing the shape of the cool crystal glass that sat between his shoulders. Tony bit his lip, eyes wrenched shut in concentration. That vibranium hand was still moving, still working those three fingers in and out of Tony, and all Steve could do was watch, mesmerized. “Tell Steve. Describe it, just like we practiced.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I love it, Steve,” Tony finally managed to stammer out. “I love when Barnes stretches me open with his metal fingers.” He looked so embarrassed that Steve couldn’t tell where it ended and the arousal began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shifted in his chair, moving to cross one leg over the other, rolling his shoulders back. This...this was a lot for him to take in. But his bright eyes couldn’t move away from what he was seeing, from the curve of Tony’s back, the delicate way those baby pink panties framed his round ass….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” his vision moved up to Bucky, who was smiling at him gentle like. It was that same look he got when they sat across their small breakfast table, the same look when they went for walks in the park at sunset. The look that gave away that Bucky was thinking something overly sappy and romantic, which Steve was an absolute sucker for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he usually was, when Bucky wasn’t three fingers deep inside his ex-boyfriend. Steve cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Bucky?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s Tony’s birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you already knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure did, been looking for you two all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s real nice, sweetheart. See, the two of you have been getting along so well lately,” Bucky said, brow arching, “haven’t had to break up a fight in months, can’t remember the last time one of you threw a punch. So…” he picked up the tumbler and brought it to his lips, eyes moving to look down at Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve managed to finally let out a small puff of air, teasing at laughter, rolling his eyes. It broke his gaze on Bucky and Tony, gave him some semblance of rationale about where this was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of God, Buck, this is just like that time with the blonde at Coney Island,” Steve said, incredulous.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, close, but...what was her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marcy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. See, thing is Marcy wasn’t the one who came up with the idea,” Bucky said, finishing off his whiskey and setting the crystal glass on the actual table instead of the man in his lap. “Marcy was all me, and the three of us had a great time. But, uh, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my idea.” Steve’s brows shot up, knowing he must look ridiculous. Pink at the cheeks, eyes wide, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Tony was...adventurous. Nebulously. But when they had been together, he’d never been approached about something...like this. Sure, there were the odd flings with silly things, tied each other up with his silk ties and once with a pair of handcuffs, but that was so tame compared to whatever this was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shifted, moving so that he was facing looking over at Steve, brown eyes sparkling and aroused and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-scared. Steve knew that look. He’d seen it before, seen hidden calculations, hidden behind sarcasm. Seen it bright and earnest when Tony would wake up shaking and covered in sweat. It was smaller than that, not quite as loud as the arousal or embarrassment, but it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was why they hadn’t worked out. Tony was too afraid to ask for what he wanted, too afraid that Steve would push him away, deny him this delicate thing. Afraid that Steve wouldn’t want to dance this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at Bucky, brows knit together somewhere between concern and feeling lost. Bucky was still calm, shrugged one shoulder and glanced back down to Tony, who was pointedly not looking at Steve anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, I uh…” he swallowed thick, too aware that one wrong word, one wrong move would shatter something delicate he hadn’t been aware he was holding. “Can we talk about this a little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Tony said, daring to look up at him again. Steve opened his mouth and shut it, did it again, felt like a fish, and then slumped back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sit up? It’s distracting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d uh, rather not,” Tony said, the corner of his mouth quirking. “Not much coverage really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that, but how am I supposed to talk to you while you’re bent over Bucky’s lap?” Steve said, trying to sound kind, non-judgmental, because he really wasn’t being judgemental. He just needed to have his head on straight to talk this out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” Bucky offered, moving the crystal glass from between Tony’s shoulder blades to rest on a side table, and really, with a table in reach, Steve didn’t understand why he had been using </span>
  <em>
    <span>TONY</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead. Bucky grabbed a pile of black satin from it, which turned out to be a robe, and draped it over Tony’s shoulders. “Steve, close your eyes so he can situate himself, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, sure,” and he did. A few moments of the sound of fabric sliding over skin, and Steve heard Tony clear his throat. When he opened his eyes, Tony was wrapped in the satin robe, sitting on his knees next to Bucky’s chair, hands balled into nervous fists in the fabric. A few beats of silence happened, before Bucky rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Tony, tell him what you want,” Bucky spoke, losing all of that demanding, demeaning timbre from before. Tony frowned up at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking over at Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve. I want you to use me. While Bucky also uses me,” Tony said, looking a little perturbed to have to say it outloud. Steve raised one eyebrow, smiling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured that part out,” he said. Tony looked like he was going to puff up like an angry bird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you asking if you already knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, I need to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want me to use you,” Steve said, not really exasperated. This was so Tony that it put him at ease, this was just a conversation. Tony calmed, swallowing thickly, one hand moving to run through his mussed hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I know you, I know what you like,” Tony said, “I don’t think you’d do anything- You can do whatever you want to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you have to be specific, Stark,” Bucky chimed in. Tony glared up at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with Steve, I don’t. He doesn’t want to string me up with barbed wire by the throat and fuck me until I pass out,” Tony snapped, and despite Steve’s brows jumping to reach his hairline, Bucky just laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve’s more creative than you give him credit for.” It was Steve’s turn to laugh, absently letting his teeth worry at his bottom lip for a moment before he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m just going to tell you what I’d be okay with doing to you,” Tony’s dark gaze moved back to him, and Steve smiled, “If you have a problem with any of them, you can tell me, is that better?” Tony nearly melted, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negotiating took longer than Steve could imagine, and it turned him on more than it should. By the time the three of them had hashed it out, he was hard and rearing to go, and when Tony, at Bucky’s command, slid out of that black robe Steve almost drooled. He knew Tony’s body, knew every curve and dip from their time together, but seeing it bruised with fading teeth marks and flushed, hard cock trapped in soft pink lace, it was almost like seeing it for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stood from the chair, shrugging out of the open black button down he’d been wearing, moving so he was sitting at the head of the large, plush bed on the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark, all this talk got me bored,” he barked, demanding as he reclined against the headboard, one hand moving to rub the line of his hard cock in his pants. “Now, we’re being good enough to accommodate your slutty desires, so get over here and swallow my cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony managed to look a little admonished, and Steve stood too, making sure to give Tony a firm pat on the ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to it, you know he doesn’t like to wait,” he said, moving to the bar to pour himself a drink. It wouldn’t do anything, he didn’t get drunk, but it was part of the illusion. He took his time pouring out the dark liquor, making sure to watch from behind thick lashes as Tony crawled over the bed, watch as Bucky roughly grabbed him by the hair and forced him down to the bulge in his pants, watch as Tony moaned, lashes fluttering as he pressed a hot kiss to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get lost in it, this isn’t for you,” Bucky growled, but the fondness in his face, the soft smile that only Steve could see gave away the lie in it. Tony whimpered, bringing his hands to undo Bucky’s pants with eagerness, and Steve chuckled to himself as he looked down at his drink, the telltale sounds of Bucky’s satisfied moan, Tony’s wet mouth working over his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took his time getting comfortable, savoring his drink, unbuttoning and pulling off his shirt, toeing out of his shoes and socks and setting them neatly by the sofa before moving over to take a seat at the edge of the bed. That was a view he would enjoy for a while, Bucky sitting cocky and aroused as the smaller man went to town on him, laying across the bed. There was a small motion to Tony’s hips, grinding his cock against the duvet, and Steve’s eyes were glued to the way the pink lace framed Tony’s ass. The panties were crotchless, perfect so that he wouldn’t have to take the small, feminine things off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ass up, princess. Let him see how I ruined you,” Bucky drawled, the metal hand moving to run along Tony’s spine. Steve heard Tony sputter, whining and coughing around Bucky’s cock that was buried in his throat. He saw the shiver run down Tony’s spine as he lifted his hips, knees propping him up to put his ass on display. Steve swallowed thickly, he could see from where he was, at the foot of the king size bed, how pink and used Tony’s hole was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel a familiar gaze, and glanced up to catch Bucky’s eyes, sparkling and wide and aroused. It was his favorite look on Bucky, relaxed and strung out at once. Steve chewed his bottom lip and Bucky just nodded, giving the silent sign that this was exactly according to plan. This messed up game that he and Tony played, this was part of it, and he was welcome to play too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shifted so he was closer on the bed, listened to the trembling breath that came from Tony as his warm hands moved to his ass. He ran his hands over the familiar arch of it, the muscle that gave way just enough, soft and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up close, he could see that those yellowing bruises were, indeed, teeth marks. It made him smirk, imagining Bucky digging his teeth into the plushness of Tony. He knew just how much Tony whined about the pain, but how much he wriggled into it. What Bucky and Tony played at was a little more extreme, but they were still...them. The indents of Bucky’s teeth and the way Tony arched into his touch was a reminder of that. He dug one thumb into a bruise, and he heard Tony keen, the sound muffled by the cock in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was just a game, and he could play a game. Tony wanted this, and deep down, Steve was starting to want all of it too. At least, occasionally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold yourself open for me, baby,” Steve rumbled, his voice low. He felt Tony twitch, heard him moan, like he’d pulled off of Bucky’s cock to let the sound out. “Ah-ah, be good,” Steve said, pausing for a second to look up at Bucky, who gave him a small nod and a lazy grin. He brought his hand down to slap Tony’s ass, landing his palm directly over a healing bruise, “Bucky didn’t say he was done with your mouth, Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I sure didn’t,” Bucky drawled, shifting himself so he was on his knees, metal hand burying in Tony’s messy hair and guiding him where he wanted him. The billionaire trembled, moaning, and his voice came out hoarse and wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sir, please, fuck my mouth,” he begged and Bucky chuckled, licking his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will if you stop running it, open up.” The sounds that came next were muffled and wet, sloppy and eager as Bucky guided his cock into Tony’s mouth, rocking his hips to fuck into those soft, bruised lips, holding him right where he wanted him by the hair. “There you go, now spread your ass for Steve like he asked. Show him that fucked open hole of yours, you’re so proud of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony let out a gurgling sound, moaning as Bucky thrust into his throat, hands moving to reach behind him, spreading his cheeks open for Steve. Tony’s hole was exactly as Bucky stated, utterly ruined. Pink, swollen, glistening and wet, soft by the looks of it. As Bucky thrust into Tony’s throat, it twitched, like Tony’s used body was begging for sensation, begging for something to be pressed inside. Steve couldn’t resist, moving to slip two fingers inside it slowly, marveling at how easy they went in. No resistance at all, Tony’s hole was warm and soft around him, twitching for him just a little, wet and slick and open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy hell,” Steve mumbled, eyes glued on where his fingers disappeared, sliding them in and out. “You really used him, huh?” Steve mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, turned it into my perfect, soft little toy,” Bucky said, his voice raspier than before. The bed was rocking now, and Steve’s gaze moved from Tony’s hole to where Bucky moved. He was really giving it to Tony, fucking into his throat in earnest, though more gentle than he must have treated Tony’s ass these past few days. “He was so good for me, Steve. Took everything I gave him, toys, fingers, my cock, sometimes at the same time,” he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image made Steve shiver, Tony writhing and whining as Bucky stuffed him full of anything and everything he could think of. Steve spread his fingers, looking down to marvel at how easily it spread him open. Steve decided he didn’t care to hold anything back, leaning in and pressing his tongue to the swollen pink flesh of Tony’s hole. He felt Tony’s used muscles twitch around his fingers, his tongue, could taste the tang of Tony mixed with the taste of lube that coated him completely. Steve groaned, also tasting the slight familiar taste of Bucky’s come, like it was so deeply ingrained into Tony that it was just part of him now. Steve took his time like that, seeing how far in he could push his tongue, working fingers in and out of Tony’s pliant hole just to watch it stretch open, just to see how full he could get him with just his hands and tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was loving this, the way his hips arched and bucked against Steve’s mouth, the slew of wanton wet sounds that escaped him around Bucky’s cock. Steve brought one hand to press against Tony’s cock, feel it twitch through where it was captive in wet pink lace. That was almost too much, Tony almost came undone right there, and Steve laughed a little against his hole, pulling away to lick moisture from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky caught it too, metal hand moving from the grip on Tony’s hair to wrap around his throat in speed that made Steve jump. His heart rate spiked, nearly bolting over Tony to separate the Winter Soldier from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand gently wrapped around his wrist, and Steve froze, looking down at where Tony held it. The scientist flashed a quick okay symbol, flipping his wrist over as he groaned. He was still wearing his modified rolex, and the watch face had the telltale dark screen and fluctuating red line. F.R.I.D.A.Y. was listening, monitoring the situation. This was part of the game too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let out a slow breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a little whore,” Bucky growled, that metal hand squeezing. Tony let out a gasp, the air being crushed from his throat, “Trying to come from having your cunt licked, like I wouldn’t notice, like you could get away with it.” Tony’s grip on Steve’s wrist loosened, and Bucky’s grasp on his throat matched, letting Tony gasp for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll be good, I promise-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know you will. I’ll give you something to make sure,” he said, the Soldier’s voice dripping with threat and promise all at once. He let go suddenly, sending Tony to fall to his hands, catching his breath as he shivered. Bucky, reached to the bedside table with a devilish smile “Steve, give me a hand will you, hold him up so he can’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve arched his brow, but shrugged, just as confused as Tony was. He stood off the bed, grabbing Tony by the elbows and holding him so he was kneeling with his back straight. His grip was like a vice, and Tony strained against it. For good measure, Steve brought his lips to the curve of Tony’s neck, sucking soft bruises there for the hell of it, just because he wanted to, because he liked the way Tony moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched over Tony’s shoulder as Bucky pulled out a soft, pink ribbon, tugging those wet lace panties out of the way so Tony’s cock bounced free, flushed dark and weeping precome at the tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to help you be good,” Bucky said, and Tony whimpered loud. Steve sunk his teeth into Tony’s neck because he could, because he liked watching the way Tony’s cock jumped at it. “Steve, hold his cock still for me. I want to make this </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a little fidgeting, but Bucky was good with his hands, and when they pulled away, the ribbon was fastened tight around Tony’s balls and the base of his cock, so tight it would keep him from coming for a good long while. Tony was trembling, and when Steve glanced at his face, he had his brows drawn together in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you look at that,” Steve rumbled, digging his teeth into Tony’s ear. One hand moved around Tony’s hip to ghost along the hot, throbbing shape of his cock. “Pretty like a present, and it’ll keep you from making a mess of yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony made a sound that was more desperate than Steve had ever heard him, and Bucky was on him in an instant, metal hand digging into his hair and mouth claiming those noises while Steve went back to sucking bruises against Tony’s throat. Tony was shaking like a leaf, and as Steve gently stroked his cock, he could feel it pulse, could feel how badly Tony wanted to come from this, but he couldn’t, stuck on the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, I’m going to fuck him,” Bucky groaned into Tony’s mouth, and Steve let out a husky breath, moving his lips to press a soft kiss to Bucky’s cheek, just over Tony’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky moved Tony like he was small, something that Steve had always had the urge to do but never did. Bucky picked the playboy up, and threw him roughly on his back so bounced against the mattress, grabbed his thighs and pressed them open, pushing his knees to his chest and spreading him wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve moved back, watching intently. Tony was nearly out of it, eyes blown wide and glassy as he looked up at Bucky, and Steve couldn’t deny that he was...just a touch jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Tony had been together for years and never in that time had he ever seen Tony so...open, so honest. And Bucky, god, he hadn’t seen him this relaxed in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, you’re gonna get it,” Bucky growled, his voice balancing between control and violence, that same calm demeanor he sometimes got when the Soldier was too close to coming out. He shifted himself close, lifting Tony’s hips onto his thighs and gripping his hard cock, rubbing the head against Tony’s ass. “How could I fucking resist? You’re all soft and ready for me, loose and open. Steve ate your little cunt out so you’re good and wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, god, Tony sounded like he was about to start crying. Bucky smiled, like it was the best thing in the world, and those blue eyes glanced up and met Steve’s gaze as he slid his cock into Tony. Steve’s throat went dry as Tony sobbed, his head falling back, over the edge of the bed as dark eyes fluttered shut. Bucky shifted roughly, thrusting into Tony with strong, leisurely strokes, not interested in chasing his own pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you should feel him, Steve,” Bucky spoke, and Steve couldn’t help moving closer, trailing his hands down Tony’s chest. “He’s so soft, all slick and hot. No resistance at all, like fucking into a wet little peach,” he groaned. Tony mewled, hands gripping at the sheets, legs held open by Bucky’s strong hands. Steve couldn’t even point out how ridiculous that sentence was-how often had Bucky fucked a peach?- because Tony-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked perfect. His cock was hard and flushed angry red, straining against the wet pink fabric of those panties, pretty pink ribbon tied around the base and his balls stopping him from more than dripping precum. His chest was covered in healing bruises, bite marks, and his nipples were hard and flushed red, like they just needed to be sucked on. He saw the tell-tale bruises in the shape of Bucky’s teeth around one of them. Glassy, brown eyes were open, but unfocused, staring at nothing as Bucky fucked into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So fucked out, it was like his brain was actually turned off for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down and grabbed a handful of Tony’s hair, gently compared to how Bucky had been treating him, lifting his head. He watched as that blown-out gaze focused on him. God, his eyes were wet, he was crying. Steve trailed a thumb over those swollen, red lips, and Tony didn’t hesitate to suck it into his mouth, making him groan a little himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck your throat, baby,” Steve murmured, voice deep and raspy, but gentle. Tony made a sound, somewhere between a sob and a moan, “Is that what you want, sweetheart? Want me to slide my cock into your pretty throat while Bucky fucks you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he’d been listening to Bucky talk like this all night, it was rubbing off on him. Tony nodded vigorously, managing to whimper out a small, ‘please’ from around Steve’s thumb.  Steve’s cock was so hard it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gentle as he lowered Tony’s head to where it had been, hanging over the side of the bed, and watched as he opened it wide for him, stuck his tongue out to give a view. Steve shook his head, unable to stop a small shuddering laugh from rolling down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really is eager, isn’t he?” he joked, though it was less cruel than when Bucky did it. Tony still whined at it, and Bucky snapped his hips rougher as a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Steve, will you shut him up please?” he joked, pushing his cock all the way inside Tony and just keeping it there, hands holding his hips tight as he sighed, content at the sensation. Steve chuckled, guiding his cock to Tony’s open mouth, taking a moment to drag the head against the flat of his tongue before slowly, achingly slowly, he thrust into Tony’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the small straining cough as the head of his cock pressed just into Tony’s throat, saw the flush that spread all the way down Tony’s neck to spread across his chest. One strong hand moved to press between his pecs, along the ugly scar from where the arc reactor had once sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, you can take it all, I know you can,” Steve soothed, sliding even deeper and pausing as he felt Tony’s throat flex and swallow around him. He didn’t pull back, didn’t give him the reprieve, before continuing his torturously slow slide, savoring the way Tony’s body tensed and flexed, the sensation of his throat as he gagged around Steve’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too nice to him,” Bucky teased, spreading Tony’s thighs even wider, holding them there as he started thrusting into him again. He wasn’t moving fast, but was putting force in it, enough to rock Tony up and down on Steve’s cock. It made Steve shudder, teeth dragging against his lip a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I like being nice, Buck,” he said, finally starting to gently thrust into Tony’s throat. Bucky thrust harder, forcing a rougher stroke as Tony bounced, and Steve cursed, one hand absently going to wrap around Tony’s throat. “Fuck, fuck, I can- I can feel it,” Steve said, pressing his thumb into the soft flesh below Tony’s adam’s apple. “I can feel my cock in his throat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony choked out a whine, his cock bouncing in those lacy panties, a fresh bloom of precum staining the fabric. Steve let his eyes close, thrusting a little more fervently into Tony’s throat, feeling the swell of it with his thumb, feeling the way his cock pressed into him. It was intoxicating. He was getting lost in it, the way Bucky was timing his thrusts into Tony to match with Steve’s pace, the push and pull of it, when he started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s hand joined his, wrapping around Tony’s throat. Flesh and blood, warm, brushing with Steve’s fingers, pressing down more than Steve had been. Tony made a strangled sound, hands clenching roughly in the sheets as he was used, Bucky bending him almost double to fuck into him harder. Steve looked up, and Bucky was right there, so close, face flushed and eyes blown wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel it,” Bucky said, squeezing Tony’s throat more. Tony’s throat was already so tight and wet, and Steve felt him sputter, spit dribbling over his face as Steve kept thrusting. “God, Steve, I want to feel you come in his throat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tried to make a noise, but he couldn’t,  his throat was too choked off and filled up. Those muscles kept flexing around Steve’s cock, swallowing and sputtering, and the pressure from Bucky’s grip and his own made Steve’s eyes almost roll back. He leaned forward, closing the small gap between them as he pressed his mouth against Bucky’s, kissing him sloppy and needy, hard enough to bruise. He thrust harder, wilder, relentless as Tony made sobbing little noises around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long at all, and Steve buried his cock as deep as it would go, pulsing as he came down Tony’s throat, pulling out enough to get a few spurts across Tony’s mouth and chin, down his skin, moaning a silent cry against Bucky’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wasn’t even completely back to earth yet when he heard Tony let out a hoarse, strangled sound, and lazy blue eyes opened just in time to see Tony’s bound, trapped cock spurt a hot line of come through the lace, across his stomach and chest. Bucky was still right there, forehead pressed to Steve’s as he let out a growl. Tony must have clenched around him, and Bucky savored it for a moment, before coming back to the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was fast, grabbing Tony’s throat again and shifting them. Tony’s knees were braced on Bucky’s shoulders as Bucky hauled them up, on his knees as he lifted Tony completely off the bed. As limp as he was, Tony managed to wrap his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, still shuddering. There was no way he wasn’t still rolling from his own orgasm as Bucky thrust hard into him, deeper at this angle, slamming into him so aggressively that Steve could just watch wide eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we say you could come?” he growled, and Tony sobbed, shaking and trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a fuck if you’re sorry,” Bucky growled, metal hand moving to where his cock was buried, two fingers sliding into Tony’s used hole along with it, still fucking into him at a brutal pace. Tony spasmed, sobbing louder, mewling as he was forced to take more. “You take what we give you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tony cried. Steve was in shock, Tony was actually sobbing, fat tears falling from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we say you could come? Did we give you that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” Tony gasped, as Bucky’s other hand moved to spread his cheeks open, letting Steve see his pink, used hole stretched wide around Bucky’s fingers and cock. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just decided to take it on your own,” Bucky said, and Tony looked like he was going to lose grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was moving before he really could catch up with his mind. He steadied Tony, lifting one of his arms to wrap around Steve’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss against the soft skin of Tony’s chest. It made Tony whimper, that heady gaze moving to Steve. God, there was something wrong with him, because all he could think was that Tony looked good like this, face flushed, eyes blown wide, face sticky with spit and come and tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was still hard, and even if it wasn’t for the serum that made him beyond human, this display would be enough to get him back to it. His eyes flicked to Bucky, who seemed to catch what he was thinking, and slipped his metal fingers from inside Tony, holding his ass spread. Bucky’s thrusts slowed, and Steve-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve lined himself up, pushing firmly against Tony’s entrance, where Bucky’s cock was still disappearing into him. Tony’s eyes went wide as he realized what was happening, mouth agape as he trembled, entire body reduced to a quivering mess as Steve slid his cock inside, along with Bucky’s. He could feel every inch of Bucky’s cock in there with him, squeezed together in Tony’s ass, the two of them making it such a tight, tight fit that it almost knocked the wind out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-fuck-fuck,” Tony kept mewling, the perameters of this game loosening. This wasn’t whatever character Tony had been playing, it was all him, cursing and vibrant and shaking. His body didn’t know what to do, clenching and relaxing, hips shaking, like he would squirm or run away if he could. But he was stuck, held up by Bucky and Steve, speared open by both of them at once. “St-Steve, Steve I-I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, I got you,” he whispered, thrusting gently into that tight place, sliding his cock along Bucky’s, hearing the soldier moan. He could feel every single tremble and shiver that Tony’s body made, could feel his heartbeat pulsing around their cocks. “We’ve got you, Tony.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Stark, you’re so good,” Bucky moaned, all honesty, the game sliding away for him too. It was just the three of them, now, no pretense. He thrust his hips, hard, and Tony cried out, entrance clenching and spasming around them, drawing a hissing moan out of Steve. “God, it’s so tight, you’re stuffed so full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wrapped one arm around Tony’s waist, lifting him just a little so he slid around their cocks, before letting gravity slide him roughly back down. He saw Bucky’s eyes roll back a little, heard Tony’s moan get cut off, like the wind was stolen from him. That was good, so good. Steve set the pace, moving Tony in time with his and Bucky’s thrusts, feeling the intoxicating grip of Tony’s ass at the same time as Bucky’s cock sliding against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Super soldiers or not, this was too good to last all that long. Bucky looked almost as wrecked as Steve felt, and Tony was ten times worse than either of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need you to come again for us, sweetheart,” Steve groaned into Tony’s ear. He was shaking violently, like he couldn’t breathe or think as the two super soldiers fucked into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t-I can’t- It’s too much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can,” Bucky moaned, pressing his forehead to Tony’s, eyes shut as he lost himself in the sensation. “You can and it’ll be so good for us, princess. That’s what you want right? To be good for us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to feel you come, Tony,” Steve rumbled, the steady pace of his thrusts matching with Bucky’s more fervent ones. “I want to feel you come with us both inside you,” Steve reached between them, fingers gentle as they brushed those ruined lace panties to the side, slowly sliding the bow that held that silk ribbon around Tony’s cock and balls undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly instant, Tony was almost screaming, voice hoarse as he grabbed both of their shoulders tight enough to bruise even them as he came again. His ass clenched around them, like a vice, almost too tight, body not sure how to ride out this intense sensation as his cock pulsed, come spilling between him and Bucky. Steve watched as Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head, his thrusts arhythmic as he thrust wildly into that tight clench. Every wild thrust into Tony’s clenching, trembling body brushed tight and slick against Steve’s cock and soon, Bucky was coming too, hot and wet inside Tony, around Steve’s cock. The added slickness, that heat, that clench, it did him over too, and as Bucky’s cock slipped out of that tightness, Steve stopped holding back, thrusting rough and hard into Tony’s used, wet hole, fucking him through his own climax, keeping Tony trembling and spasming and feeling the mess of Bucky’s come spilling around him before he was coming too, filling Tony to overflowing, making a real mess that dripped down his balls, down his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was panting, coming down as he felt Tony go completely limp in his arms, and he worked on catching his breath as he sat back on his heels, still buried inside Tony. He was still catching his breath, holding Tony to him, savoring the hot sensation of going soft inside him as he felt Bucky move over to them, metal arm wrapping around Tony’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony? Come on, look at me.” Steve opened his eyes to see Bucky gently cradling Tony’s face, flesh and blood hand tracing little circles over his cheek. Tony managed to open his eyes, though the only things holding him up at all were Steve and Bucky’s arms. Steve was gentle as he slid out of Tony slowly, which prompted a hoarse, quiet whine from him. “There you are. You were so perfect, baby, so good for us,” Bucky said. His voice was gentle, it made Steve's mind wander to when they were kids, watching Bucky coax a feral kitten from a storm drain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was always gentle when he needed to be; at least he had been, before HYDRA had taken that away. Maybe this dynamic with Tony, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what Bucky needed to be able to bring some of that gentleness back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without letting go of Tony's waist, the soldier reached towards the head of the bed, into a small duffel bag Steve was just now noticing - not that he had been able to really take in their surroundings before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swallowed thickly, shifting them so Tony was sitting in his lap proper, Steve folding his legs under them and just slumping against the bed. Tony was breathing slowly, deep like he was trying to calm down, slow his heart rate. It made sense, he could feel Tony’s heart pounding wild in his chest, and Steve mumbled soft, soothing things into Tony’s skin while brushing kisses over newly bloomed bruises. Tony’s breath was calculated, breathe in, hold, breathe out slow. His skin prickled, like he was cold, and Steve rubbed a warm hand down his arm, moving to press his lips against Tony’s temple for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked up at him, like he just realized who was holding him, eyes still blown wide and hazy like he was drunk. Steve just smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” Steve said, sounding a little blissed out himself. Tony laughed, which turned into a cough, raw, that sounded like it hurt his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said softly, swallowing thickly, taking in another shaking breath. His heart was still pounding, but he seemed calm. Steve looked over at Bucky, intending to ask for a glass of water, but Bucky was two steps ahead, reaching under the pillow and pulling out a water bottle, snapping the cap off in an easy motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink up, Stark. I want at least half of this bottle gone in the next five,” Bucky said gently, sideways grin and brooklyn boy charm on his flushed features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bossy,” Tony rasped, shakily lifting one heavy arm to take the bottle and sip slowly from it. He was trembling like a leaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was comfortable, really, the ease that Bucky went about gently coaxing Tony to sip water while taking care of him. With Steve’s help, they managed to remove the ruined lacy panties, to wipe his face clean with a soft wash cloth, clean him up and wrap him in a blanket that was so soft it had to be from home. Steve somehow managed to keep Tony in his lap for most of it, with Bucky doing most of the moving and lifting in the situation. It was something the two of them seemed to know, a familiar dance that Steve was starting to get the steps to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quipping was so Bucky could hear Tony’s voice, gentle teasing to set him at ease. Eventually, Tony stopped his calming breath, and when Steve inconspicuously checked his pulse, disguising it as rubbing out a knot in the tense muscles of his neck, his heart rate was slow and relaxed. Maybe Tony needed this, too. Hell, with how relaxed he currently felt, maybe it wouldn't hurt Steve on occasion either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They somehow wound up laying tangled together, Steve’s head resting against Bucky’s shoulder as Tony curled across both of their laps, wrapped completely in a fuzzy blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S been five minutes, Stark,” Bucky quipped, gently running his hand along the curve of Tony’s neck, fingers gently trailing along darkening bruises in the shape of his and Bucky’s hands. “How’s that water bottle coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I shove it up your ass, Barnes.” Tony drawled, half asleep and bordering on cranky about it. Bucky laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, bud, it’s not my birthday. You gotta wait until next March to shove something that big up my ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not necessarily,” Steve said, closing his eyes, content with this strange situation, shrugging softly. “Mine’s in July.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>